Demostraciones Publicas de Afecto
by Raxces
Summary: La familia Butterfly no es conocida por sus grandes demostraciones publicas de afecto, sin embargo, es esto por gusto? o sera acaso una costumbre o norma familiar. *One Shot*


_**Un saludo a todos! Lo sé, he estado sin actualizar esta semana, no tengo excusas, simplemente se me fue la inspiración, pero hoy viendo algunas imágenes de SVTFOE, encontré una en particular que me llevo a escribir este pequeño One Shot, espero lo disfruten.**_

 _ **Star vs de Forces of Evil es propiedad de Daron Nefcy y de Disney, los personajes por lo tanto no me pertenecen.**_

 _ **La imagen utilizada es propiedad de: .com**_

 _ **~Demostraciones Publicas de Afecto~**_

La reina se encontraba en sus aposentos, curioso ya que normalmente durante el dia se encontraba en el trono escuchando peticiones de los pueblerinos, escuchando a los consejeros reales o dando discursos en el pueblo de Mewni, todos los días solían ser un martirio para la reina, y obviamente para el rey también, aunque claro, siendo mewni un matriarcado la reina era quien tenía más obligaciones y pendientes que atender, pero hace algunos meses todo eso tuvo que cambiar, la reina después de su primer trimestre de embarazo ya no podía realizar sus tareas de reina sin que las náuseas y el agotamiento la interrumpieran. Ella nunca había sido egocéntrica, ni se galardonaba por sus logros, pero era gracioso hasta para ella que Moon la impávida, se viera derrotada por los síntomas del embarazo.

-Síntomas… - Susurro la reina, frunciendo el señor, más por tristeza que por otra cosa, acercó al bebe que tenía en brazos – No, es muy cruel pensar así, tenerte en mi vientre no fue como estar enferma- La reina acariciaba la mejilla de la infante, mientras esta dormía plácidamente en brazos de su madre.

Después del parto la reina fue aislada junto con su hija por lo delicada de la situación de la reina y de la pequeña, atendida por los mejores médicos del pueblo, los médicos reales, y atendiéndole de todas las maneras posibles. En una situación normal, un grupo de personas se encargaría de la bebe para que la reina se ocupara de su recuperación, y regresara a su labor de reina lo antes posible, sin embargo el embarazo y el parto agotaron a Moon, por lo que decidió tomarse unos meses de descanso, sin embargo, sus intenciones para este receso eran otras más que solo descansar.

-Sabes pequeña, aun que nuestra familia es la más importante de todo el reino, no somos el mejor linaje… es ridículo que por ser una Butterfly no pueda ser como quiero ser contigo en público. –La bebe seguía durmiendo plácidamente, y soltó un bostezo que hiso enternecer a la reina.

La reina volteo a todos lados de la habitación para asegurarse de que nadie la veía… - Muy bien, aunque sea una vez.. – Dijo la reina en un susurro, y lentamente acercó su dedo índice a la nariz de su pequeña hija. –¡Boop!- La reina soltó una pequeña risa, y la bebe de apenas unos meses comenzó a abrir los ojos.

-Oh, lo siento mi niña, te desperté- dijo la reina algo preocupada .

La pequeña Star lejos de llorar, veía fijamente a Moon, como solo un bebe puede observar a su madre, seguido de esto la pequeña se llevó su dedo a la boca, y con la otra mano hizo un gesto hacia su madre, abriendo y cerrando su pequeña mano. Moon entendió que significaba esto, así que acerco su mano a la de su bebé, y esta tomo el pulgar de su madre para apretarlo.

-Lástima que esto no durara para siempre, en cuanto empieces a tener conciencia y memoria no podre ser así de cariñosa contigo, lo siento Star, tenemos una imagen que guardar nosotras las mujeres de la familia Butterfly, pero nunca dudes de esto, siempre te amare, siempre serás mi tesoro más preciado, siempre serás mi princesa, Star.

River escuchaba desde el pasillo como su esposa hablaba a solas con su bebe, -Sera mejor que les dé más tiempo a solas.- Dijo el Rey mientras se alejaba del lugar.

¡Boop!- hizo otra vez, haciendo que la pequeña bebé comenzara a reír.

Moon al ver la linda sonrisa de su hija no pudo hacer más que repetir el gesto.

-Te quiero Star.

 _ **Eso es todo por hoy, espero les haya gustado este pequeño One Shot, si fue así no olviden dejar su review, si tienen algún consejo queja o petición no duden en hacerla llegar a través de mensaje o en su propia Review. Hasta pronto!**_


End file.
